Gloaming
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: First Twilight oneshot, be gentle! As Bella remembers Edward and as to how he left her so many years ago, she gets an unexpected visitor who happens to be Edward. Edward, on the other hand, finds out that he has a daughter,Twyla.Can they ever be together?


**Hi, I'm new to Twilight. I would love if some of you guys reviewed!**

Gloaming

She wished with all her heart that he would come to her, even in her situation. She wanted him to still love her, regardless of who she was with, who she was, and why she did everything. She wanted Edward back to her.

As she combed her hair and as she looked at herself in the mirror, she realized that she changed a lot over the past five years. She had bangs underneath her eyes from the lack of sleep. If anyone knew better, they would have said that she never slept at all. She cut her hair shorter and had loose curls in her hair. Her blue eyes lost its radiant colour ever since Edward had left her years ago.

She didn't want to think about it. Walking over to her fireplace, she put her hands over it to capture some heat. She wished that she wasn't even in this situation. She just wanted to…She never actually took the intention of killing herself, but when situations get desperate, she did take it into consideration. Then she realized that she would be leaving a lot behind, and a lot orphaned.

Isabella Swan turned around and saw the picture of her wedding in the hallway. She was adorned in the most elegant white wedding dress that she ever thought. Beside her was a smiling Jacob Black. Bella cringed knowing that she had been hurt by Edward so much, that she actually said yes when Jacob proposed to her. She thought that by marrying Jacob, all her worries would leave her.

Nonetheless, their marriage didn't even last a year when Jacob found out some revelations about Bella. They divorced just on the anniversary of their marriage and Jacob had moved as far away as he could from Bella. She wanted to comfort herself in this period of time, but she couldn't. Instead, she didn't even bother to remember Jacob, except for the times she looked at the pictures.

However, she knew that she was doing well. She moved back to Phoenix, and there she lived as a biology teacher at the neighbouring university. Renee had divorced Phil and married Charlie, and Bella couldn't have been any happier.

Bella was about to go up the stairs when the doorbell rang. She put her hair into a messy bun and walked to the door. She was frustrated when the ringing got intense. "I'm coming!" she screeched and as she opened the door, she expected it to be Charlie, Renee or even her fellow university teacher, Susan. However, the one person she last expected to be there was there. Right in front of her was a gorgeous bronze-haired boy who looked seventeen and forever seventeen.

She gasped, "Edward." Edward Cullen smiled at Bella which dazzled her for a moment. While the two were standing there idly, Edward seemed to lose his patience.

"Can I come in?" he asked roughly.

Bella awoke from her dreaming and said, "Of course. Come in."

Once the two were seated on the bronze couch, Bella offered, "Can I get you something?"

Edward refused and continued to gaze around. When his eyes were locked onto a picture, Bella followed his gaze and cringed at what he was looking at.

He started a conversation, "Mrs. Black, huh?"

Bella averted her gaze from him, trying not to provoke anything. She shook her head. Edward looked puzzled at her. Bella replied, "I divorced him."

Edward looked pleased at the moment, but his eyes darkened. "I hear someone's thoughts."

Bella looked up at him suspiciously and heard a faint, "Mommy?"

Both Bella and Edward looked up and there on the stairs was a small bronze-haired, blue eyed girl looking at both of them with interest.

Bella stood up and carried the girl to where Edward and her were sitting and said, "This is my daughter."

Edward nodded but still looked intensely at the girl. Finally he said, "She's half-vampire."

Widening her eyes, she nodded slowly. "She's your daughter."

Edward looked at her in surprise. Bella nodded and continued, "That day before my birthday. We were out and we were drunk and…"

Edward's eyes darkened, "I don't get drunk."

"Then I don't know how okay?" Bella exclaimed.

Softening his gaze, he replied, "What's her name?"

Bella replied in a soft voice, "Twyla London Cullen."

"Nice name."

Edward looked at her in interest. "Is that why Jacob left you?" Bella looked up from Twyla surprised, but nonetheless, nodded.

Bella asked, "Why did you leave me?"

Edward sighed, "I can't answer that. But now I am here for you always. And I have no intention to leave you when I have a daughter to be a father for."

Bella looked up in surprise and ran into an embrace with Edward. They stayed that way until Twyla noticed that the sky was darkening. "Look mommy! Twilight!"

Bella laughed as she picked her daughter, "No Twyla, its gloaming. It's evening twilight."

Edward just raised his eyebrow and went to hug his daughter along with Bella. Even though he was to be forever seventeen, he knew that until Bella died, he would stay by her side forever.

**Man, that sucked big time. I just want to see how people like my ideas. Plz review!**


End file.
